Bleach Empty Eternity
by Bentheechidna1
Summary: Hollows have begun to disappear recently. Whenever a soul reaper shows up to slay a hollow, it is nowhere in sight and cannot be detected, but the order to kill it does not appear to be cleared. Now Soul Society has begun to pick up on the phenomenon.
1. The Unfulfilled

**Chapter 1 - The Unfulfilled**

A bright-orange haired boy turned over in bed.  
"Ichigo!" yelled a voice. Ichigo as the 15 year old boy was called awoke to a stuffed animal jumping at him, foot out. Ichigo grabbed the stuffed animal by the arms as it struggled.  
"Kon! What the hell are you doing?" he asked Kon the stuffed Lion-bear.  
"Lemme go! Rukia told me to get you!"  
"What for?" he asked suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow.  
"She told me to tell you there was a giant hollow downtown!"  
He then noticed a big yelling sound: HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! "How did I not notice that?" He then grabbed it and then put it to his chest. He was then forcibly shoved out of his body. He was then wearing a black kimono and had a big arc-shaped sword without a guard and completely wrapped up on his back. He then jumped out the window and started running for downtown.

In another place shortly before the beginning of this chapter, a raven-haired girl was running in the streets of Karakura town, as the town was named, wearing a black kimono with a sword in a sheath at her hip. Now before I go on, so as not needed to make this same description a million times over, people dressed like this(even though some, like Ichigo, have different variations on their swords' natural form) are called Soul Reapers or Shinigami(no not the ones from Death Note). Let us continue.  
The Soul Reaper then stopped and pulled out a stuffed lion bear. "Kon, I need you to go get Ichigo, this Hollow has a lot of Spiritual Pressure."  
"Okay, my sweet, sweet, Rukia-chan!" He then began running toward Ichigo's house.  
At that instant she felt the spiritual presure behind her.  
"Too bad I can't kill you. Well you at least can't find that Hollow, not 'til we're done." She was then knocked out and the stranger vanished.

Back to Ichigo. He ran fast and was joined quickly by 3 other people. One was a chestnut haired girl. Another was a bulky tanned guy. The last was a dark haired guy wearing glasses and a 5-pointed cross like bracelet.

Now for descriptions(if you read and/or watch Bleach you may skip this description). The girl was at least a head shorter than Ichigo, wearing a pink shirt and white pants with red stripes on the sides. The most significant feature about her, depending on which you wish to focus, is her blue flower hairclips and her enormous breasts. Her name is Orihime Inoue.

The next, Yasutora "Chad" Sado. He was slightly taller than Ichigo and had a was Mexican. He had a heart tattoo with wings and a snake on his left upper arm. He wore a white tank top with a red stripe closest to his left arm and black pants.

The Third was Uryu Ishida, the last of the Quincies, aside from his father who despised being a Quincy. As mentioned before he wore glasses, had dark hair, and wore a 5-pointed cross, the Quincy cross to be exact. He wore a white and blue shirt and pants. He was about Ichigo's height.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.  
"I sensed a very strong spiritual pressure and came to see what it was," said Uryu.  
"I sensed Rukia's spiritual pressure grow weaker so I came to check that she was okay." said Orihime.  
"I noticed your spiritual pressure slowly grow stronger so I came to see what was going on with you and met up with them on the way," said Chad.

The group then came to Rukia's body on the ground. Uryu checked her and said,"Don't worry, she's still alive."  
"That's good," said Orihime  
"Where did the Hollow go?" yelled Ichigo,"How could she let this happen to her?"  
"It was more than a Hollow, I sense more than a mere Hollow's spiritual pressure," said Uryu, "Oddly I can't sense where it is. Whoever it is they must be masking their Spiritual Pressure some way so we can't find them."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo,"It happened again," she said weakly. "The order hasn't been cleared."


	2. Imps on Parade

**Chapter 2 – Imps on Parade**

The group was now at Urahara Shoten. Rukia was settled into a bed. The group was surrounding a small table on their knees in a slightly-lit room. A man slid a door open and walked into the room and took his place at the end of the table. The man looked middle-aged with blond neck-length hair under his signature green and white striped hat. He wore a big black coat with white diamonds along the bottom, a green suit underneath, tied with a sash, and a pair of clogs on his feet. This man's name was Kisuke Urahara.

"Hey hat 'n clogs, what's going on, and what happened to Rukia?" Ichigo blurted out.

"I'm not quite sure. She was knocked out, but it seems it wasn't done naturally." said Kisuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"Normally, you would just knock someone out by hitting them. But in this case, they released reiatsu while striking. This caused Rukia to be more than knocked out. Whoever did this, wanted to make sure there was a ripple in our forces."

Uryu then interrupted,"But even if that's true, can't Orihime reverse this?"  
"We've tried a few things but nothing worked. It seems the injected reiatsu is intended to block all outside forces. I think you should go home and get some rest; me and Tessai will try to figure out a way to wake up Rukia."

Ichigo gave a low growl as they got up to leave. The group split up and went home. Just as they left, a black cat appeared in the window of Urahara Shoten. "Kisuke, We've got a problem."

Ichigo arrived at his house and jumped up to his window. He found his body slumped upside-down against the wall."What the hell happened in here?"

Kon then snuck out of the closet. "Your sister was calling for you for breakfast. I had to think fast so I tried to leave my body by using Rukia's glove so I could make her go away. When I switched back, your body tumbled backwards into the wall."

Ichigo threw Kon out the window into the trash. "Freakin' idiot!" The garbage truck then drove up and emptied the bin Kon was in into the truck and drove away.  
-

As Chad was on his way home, he was attacked by a hollow. He materialized the hollow-like armor around his right arm. The large hollow towered over him. Its mask resembled a bull but stood on two legs and had snakes for arms. It went to attack him with its snake arms and Chad knocked them away. Just as he was going to smash the head of the hollow, thorny vines wrapped around the hollow head to tow. The vines began to glow then shattered into dust. "What the hell was that?" said Chad in his usual tone. He then turned his arm back to normal and continued walking home.

In a dark unknown room, figures in the shadows began to talk. "You idiot! You were supposed to capture the hollow! Not kill it!" said an angry male voice.

A female voice said almost cheerily,"So what! I was at least able to stir up more trouble and get info on possible enemies."

"Info? What kind of info?"  
"The guy that was about to kill the hollow had an arm like a hollow!"  
A new figure stepped in,"That's quite interesting, did you get his name?"

"No, I only saw him manifest the arm."

"Well I think I am going to drop a surprise visit on the town and see for myself!"

"Kinkisho-kun won't be happy about that!"  
"Well he can bite me; if I can grab this guy, it'll help us. Plus, I can give my blade a little fun."  
"No wonder Kinkisho puts so much faith in you!"  
-

Back at Urahara Shoten...

"and that's about it," said the little black cat.

"Then that means..." said Kisuke.

"We have to warn Ichigo!"

Tessai then pulled up front with a jeep designed with the same pattern as Kisuke's hat.  
The cat said,"What the hell is this?"  
"We won the lottery and didn't know how to spend the money."  
"You could've bought a better place..."  
"Don't fix what ain't broke, plus..." He pushed a button and Asterisk started playing,"Killer stereo system!"  
The cat sighed,"Let's go already."

Just as they started toward Ichigo's house, a shadowy figure appeared in the park. He opened a capsule and a hollow appeared. "Okay hollow boy, come out, come out, wherever you are."


	3. Playground Archery

**Chapter 3 – Playground Archery**

It was noon time, the sun was overhead, and Kon was on the roof trying to get a tan. Ichigo opened his bedroom window, "Kon, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get a tan for the ladies!" 

Ichigo then took a broom and knocked Kon off the roof. There was then a scream, "Bostov! What were you doing on the roof?" Kon screamed as Yuzu, Ichigo's sister, carried him away. A jeep with a terrible coloring scheme pulled up to Ichigo's house. The top opened up and Kisuke popped out. "Yo Ichigo!"

Ichigo freaked, "What the hell are you doing here? My family is home! They're gonna see you!"  
"Then hurry up and get in!"

Ichigo hurried outside, slamming the door behind him. At that instant, a bunch of food fell from the ceiling. This was all there due to a food fight between Isshin and Karin.  
-

Back at the park, the hollow was terrorizing children. Just then, a blue flash of light struck the hollow, and destroyed it.

Uryu had shot a Quincy arrow. Before he turned around, a man in a silver shinigami uniform was standing there. He had long, silver hair and wore a half skull mask that covered the upper half of his face.

"A Quincy, I thought your kind was extinct. Well, I could finish the Quincy off once and for all but why kill without a good reason? I'll just leave you to hunting down hollows."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Uryu.

"I don't think I'm anyone but me."

Uryu then materialized and aimed his bow. "I hate soul reapers!" He then let his arrows shoot.  
"Shred all obstacles into dust!"  
-

Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi the cat, and Tessai were driving down the highway. Ichigo said, "Why did we come here?"  
"It's more secretive," whispered Kisuke.

Yoruichi then spoke up,"Ichigo, let's get on to the more serious matters."

"Ok," replied Ichigo.

Yoruichi began,"Hollows have been disappearing but their souls haven't been purified. In fact, the arrival of souls in Soul Society has diminished greatly."  
"Why are the hollows disappearing and why is it a problem, wouldn't it mean less violent attacks on the human world?"

"But at the same time, it is tipping the balance. We have to find the source of this imbalance and eliminate it."

"So do you know where the source is?"

"Unfortunately, no. We are doing more research still, we will tell you more as we find out."  
All of a sudden, Caramelldansen began playing. Kisuke was doing the hand gestures to the song. Everyone else sighed as they all had a sweatdrop.

Back at the park, the dust was clearing from Uryu's shots. When the dust cleared, there was now a giant metal blade in front of the man. It then turn to normal size.

Uryu said,"What the hell was that?"  
The Man said,"That was merely a sneak preview." He then sheathed his sword. "You can go now, you have no relevance to my mission."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I'm not stupid, I don't tell secrets."  
"What if I force you to?" Uryu said as he drew his bow.

"You won't have a chance!" He then dropped his sword and the blade sunk into the ground. All of a sudden, four blades spouted from the ground and then reformed to surround and completely conceal the man.

Uryu attempted to shoot but it didn't have an effect. The blades suddenly burst into dust. Uryu put his arm over his eyes and when he took it down, the man was nowhere in sight.  
-

It was now almost dinner when Ichigo was dropped off at home. "Hat & Clogs! Brilliant idea by bringing us through traffic for a quick briefing!"  
"Okay Ichigo!" Kisuke then threw eggs at Ichigo's house.

"It's not Halloween!" yelled Ichigo.

"Merry Christmas!" Kisuke yelled back, and as they drove away Kisuke set off fireworks.

Ichigo went into his house and put out his foot.  
"ICHIIIGOOO!" His dad, Isshin, yelled while jumping at him, only to get a shoe in the face.

Ichigo went upstairs to take a nap. Once he stepped into his room he noticed a great reiatsu. "Chad!"

End.


	4. Tick, Tock, Trap

Chapter 4 – Tick, Tock, Trap

It was about 5:00 PM when Chad looked at his clock. He decided to go tell Urahara about the vines he saw earlier that morning. He walked outside when all of a sudden, four shark fin-like blades erected from the ground and started homing in on him.

Chad ran from them to give him time to materialize his arm and charge an El Directo. Right before he turned around four more fins appeared. He fires the El Directo at the ground while punching it. Debris flew everywhere. When it cleared, the fins were gone. He started to jog to Urahara Shoten to tell what had just happened.

* * *

"Good show hollow-boy. Let's see what happens in round 2, came a whispered voice talking to itself."

Ichigo took Kon's soul candy to eject himself from his body. Ichigo, about to pop him into his mouth, tripped, and Kon went flying through the air, out the window, and into a dog's mouth.

* * *

Ichigo decided to use Rukia's ejection glove but couldn't slap himself in the face. He then said, "Coulda had a V8," and on a reflex, he smacked himself on the head, and his Soul Reaper form ejected from his body. He then jumped out the window, leaving his body sprawled on the floor. 

Chad arrived at Urahara Shoten and walked in. "Is anyone home?" he yelled in. Kisuke then popped up through the floor.

"Come on down, we're doing a little planting."

Chad followed him down to the training area only to find a jungle. He stared in awe.

"We got carried away, Yoruichi is baked in catnip right now."  
"Well I needed to talk to you."  
"I have to run to the store first, hold the fort down," and Kisuke left.

Then a voice sounded, "Now it's only you, me, and the kitty-cat easy bake oven over there!"  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Chad.  
"Let me handle this, this would would be easy for me!" yelled the female voice playfully.

"Fine but the next big mission is mine!"  
"Yay!" A girl in a green soul reaper uniform appeared. She had long pink hair that curled into swirls at the bottom and green eyes. She also wore a gray mask with green highlights and covered the lower half of her face(nose and mouth). "What's your name, big guy?"

"Yasutora Sado."  
"Well mine's Akinahime, if you forget I won't forgive you!"

Chad then went to look for Yoruichi.  
"You're not going anywhere! Bind the fearful and destroy the fearless! Kouba Ouhi!11" She drew her sword and the blade turned green. A vine came from the holt and wrapped around her arm and thorns spouted out of the dull side of the blade.

Vines suddenly blocked Chad's path. "I don't want to fight,"said Chad.

* * *

"Then this will be easy!" She lifted her blade and vines started engulfing Chad. He materialized his right arm and punched the vines, disabling them for the moment.

"Vines do not succumb to mere punches, especially the ones I control." The vines grew over Chad's head as he struggled to escape his entrapment. "Sorry sweetie! Guess it's the end for you!"

As she started casing the vines in grass, the vines burst. Chad was standing there with another hollow-like arm, but now on his left arm. "Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo2"

"Yay! You decided to have some fun after all!"

"I don't want to fight, but if I must, I will. Ichigo, I might not be able to fulfill my promise."

Ichigo came upon the place where Chad first fought. "What the hell did Chad fight?" He turned his attention to Urahara Shoten. "Chad what the hell are you fighting?"  
-

The man Uryu had fought returned to the Unknown Room. He was joined by two other figures.

"You get the hollow kid?" rang a familiar voice.  
"Does it look like the idiot got anyone with him?" a rather teasing female voice sounded.

"Akinahime wanted him cuz she was bored."

"Well, you should return to hollow capturing duty," said the male figure.

"Gah, I really need missions where I don't have to hold back my zanpaktou, he really wants to kill me."  
"You should learn to control your sword, Jacko!" said the female voice.

"You try to control a blood-thirsty Zanpaktou spirit!"  
"Whatever, get back to work!"

He groaned and walked out of the room.

As Kisuke was on his way back he noticed of trail of Reese's Pieces going from the entrance of a hotel to the parking lot across the street. He started picking up the candy and ate some along the way. A box fell on him when he got to the end of the trail. James Woods then came out of the hotel with a shotgun. He heard a voice go,"Oh shit! Brian, run!" He tried to get out of the box but was trapped. He was then dragged away by an unknown person.

-  
At Urahara Shoten, Chad got ready to fight at full force. Just as he threw a punch, it was grabbed by a thorny claw. "Huh?" He was knocked back. "Ugh!"

"I didn't want to show this much power so early, but since you are the only one who will see..." All of a sudden, the plants started moving, rapidly to form a giant clump and it began to take shape: hardened vines for bones, grass for skin, leaves for feathers. "RISE, my Rose Phoenix!"

A giant bird composed of plants emerged from the clump and screeched.

End.

11_**Kouba Ouhi – Plant Queen**_

2Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo – Left Arm of the Devil


	5. The Devil's Quarrel with Nature

Chapter 5 – The Devil's Quarrel with Nature

Chad stood there in awe of the giant bird. It swopped down on him and he ducked, barely dodging it. He started charging energy in his fist. As the bird came at him, he fired an El Directo at it. The El Directo hit it in the chest and went through. The bird came crashing down.

"Is that all you've got?" said Chad.  
"Of course not, you didn't give my birdy a chance!"

He turned around to the sight of the bird standing. The wound from his El Directo was gone.

"So now you see my beauty's true strength. How can you hope to defeat an enemy that heals all wounds instantly?"  
The bird then opened its mouth to shoot a stream of rose petals, directly at Chad.  
-

Ichigo made it to Urahara Shoten and found moss on the door. Kon then showed up running behind him.  
"How the hell do you always get back?" said Ichigo.  
"I could tell you, but then I'd be killed." replied Kon.  
"Whatever, I'm going to help Chad." He opened the door and heard sounds from below. "So they're just training? But just to make sure…" He then grabbed Kon and threw him down into the training area.  
"Waghhh!" Kon had dropped in time to take the shot from the petal stream.  
Ichigo then dropped in but was pushed out by vines. "CHAD!" he yelled as he pounded on the vines.  
"Your little friend tried to interrupt our fun! Time to kick things up a notch, before more party poopers show up!"

The bird then landed and rooted itself. It began flapping its wings and shot mini versions of itself at Chad, blowing up on contact.

Kisuke woke up in the middle of a parking lot, drunk. He then proceeded to the busy street to play drunk frogger.

When the dust from the explosions cleared, there was a giant hole in the ground. The phoenix then shot a rose petal steam into the hole. There was silence for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Chad burst from the ground punching the bird with full force with his left arm. The bird screeched as it split in half.

"Now to take you down," said Chad as he readied an El Directo. The bird then knocked him down while his El Directo was misfired. "Why won't you die?"  
"It's a phoenix, it is reborn from its own remains!"  
"Everything had a weakness!"  
"Nothing eternal does!" The bird then opened up its chest and a rose was there. It then started at Chad to engulf him in its chest.  
"That's it!" he ran at it readying a punch with his left arm. It dove on top of him and closed its chest.  
"Well this was fun but we must get going." She signaled her bird to come, but it didn't respond. All of a sudden, it fell to pieces. Chad struggled to get up from the pile. "How did you kill it?"  
"When it opened its chest, I realized that the rose is what kept it alive and regenerating, so I destroyed the rose."  
"Well then, I should be able to dispose of you easily. Flock of Phoenixes!" Three rose Phoenixes rose from the remains of the first and swarmed Chad.

The vines dropped from blocking Ichigo as he jumped in yelling "Chad!" He got in and Chad was gone. "CHAD!"

Kisuke got back and fell through the floor and was caught by a vine in time before smashing the floor.

The Unknown Room was filled with sounds. People sounded excited. About six or seven people were inside the room. One stepped to the front.  
"There is good news," came a male voice, "Akinahime brought us a great fortune to our cause. She has brought us a human who can transform his arms into those of a hollow. With research, this can help us achieve our ultimate goal even quicker and more efficiently."  
Akinahime spoke,"But what if he wakes up?"  
"He won't. Nekoryuu will see to that just as he did in the world of the living with that soul reaper."  
Nekoryuu said,"Ok but I better get a good bonus for this!"  
"Of course, it's all in your interests. You are all dismissed for your assignments. Oh and Jack?"  
The Man from before stopped, "Yes?"  
"I want you to go to Karakura town on a recon/destroy mission."  
The man named Jack grinned.  
"You may take two others with you."  
"Thank you," said Jack.  
Jack then went to another room. "Mary! Paku! We're goin to Karakura Town! And we're not holding back!"

End.


	6. What a Drowsy Parade

Chapter 6 – What a Drowsy Parade

Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime were gathered at Urahara Shoten. Urahara was having a hangover so Yoruichi was in charge for now. Yoruichi was now in human form. She said, "Chad's been kidnapped. We only know it was a plant user."  
"I wonder if it has any connection to Rukia being knocked out or my attacker in the park today," said Uryu.  
"Could that mean these people are behind the hollow disappearances?" said Orihime.  
"Well he did appear after I killed a hollow."  
"Did he have any distinctive features?" asked Yoruichi.  
"He had long silver hair, a silver soul reaper uniform, and a half-skull mask that covered his upper face."  
"Well then, everyone by on the lookout for anyone that looks like that. Everyone go home and get some rest."  
Everyone headed out then ichigo went up to Uryu. "Could you fix Kon? He got hurt and mangled when Chad was fighting."  
"I could but he might not like it."  
"Who cares."  
"Good Point."

Ichigo handed him Kon and went home. Uryu went home then got out his sewing kit. He made Kon look like Frankenstein. He accidentally poked his hand and his hand flew up in pain and Kon went out the window. He landed in a car being chased by police. He blocked the vision of the driver, causing him to go over a cliff and land in the ocean where dolphins started tossing Kon around for fun. "Why me?"

Ichigo got home to find his dad giving his body CPR .  
"BREATHE!"  
He broke a window downstairs to cause a distraction. He got back in his body while his dad checked the noise.

It was now around 11PM. Orihime was about to go to bed when she heard her stomach grumble. "Damn midnight cravings." She then grabbed her coat to run to the store quickly.

She grabbed a few things to make one of her "exotic" dishes. She had some cake batter, fruits, ramune, and a couple of different types of gum.

Orihime then proceeded to head home when someone bumped into her. She apologized and continued home. All of a sudden, a crowd of people came slowly walking down the street. Orihime then noticed they were all sleeping.

"What's going on? Wake up!" She then ran from them to get some help.  
"She's running," came a voice.  
"Don't worry, I just need to gather another group to capture her."  
"We don't need to capture anyone, kill all who oppose us."  
"Ok then, group two coming around!"

Ichigo woke up to great spiritual pressures. "Why thehell do I even get back in my body?" He took Kon's soul candy and swallowed it. Ichigo in his soul reaper outfit was ejected from his body and jumped out his window. Kon then proceeded to follow but tripped and rolled off the roof.

Kisuke as eating pocky as Tessai was making a special tea to wake up Rukia. When he finished he went to give it to her. He opened the door and there was a hole in the wall outlined with ice. Rukia was gone.

"Kisuke! Ms. Kuchiki is gone!"  
Kisuke and Yoruichi ran in. Yoruichi said,"Now how ya supposed to fix it?"  
Kisuke's response was,"SHOTGUN! We're going to home depot!"  
Everybody in earshot facepalmed, including the author of this fanfic.

Uryu was about to go to bed. He folded his glasses, then noticed a bunch of people walking down the street. He put his glasses back on and ran outside. They were all walking sluggishly. He turned around. They were snoring.

"They're all sleeping?" Then a shard of ice wizzed past Uryu's head. He turned around to Rukia aiming her sword at him. "Rukia!, You're awake?"

She charged him and he noticed her eyes were closed. "What the hell!" He looked at her and noticed strings attached to Rukia. "I guess I have to cut those"

He fired an arrow at the strings but nothing happened.

"Those strings are made of Reiatsu of the people they are attached to! These strings are as strong of the Reiatsu of the attached, and firing your spirit arrows just reinforces them," rang a female voice.

Uryu said,"Damnit, the one time I don't bring Seele Schneider!"  
"Prepare to die! Tsuki no mai!"

Rukia then attacked Uryu and formed a circle of ice on the ground.  
"DIE!"

End.


	7. My Cold Blood Lusts Your Death

**Chapter 7 – My Cold Blood Lusts Your Death**

Orihime was being surrounded by the sleep walkers. They stopped. All of a sudden, a jeep was flying through the air dropping cheeseburgers.

Yoruichi was shouting, while in cat form,"My noms!"

The cheeseburgers exploded and everyone fell to the ground. Orihime picked one up and took a bite. It exploded with a cheesy revenge.

**-  
**  
Ichigo had gotten to the park when 3 blades attacked him. He blocked all 3 and pushed them back.  
"Very good! Now for something tougher!" A metal wall rose up around him and kunai knives started shooting from the wall at him. Ichigo was just like,"Fuck."

**-**

Kisuke was driving the jeep wildly through the night. "Hey look it's Rukia!" Kisuke then drove forward and Uryu got in front of Rukia. Kisuke hit an ice patch, slid, and hit Uryu with the jeep. Rukia's Tsuki no Mai destroyed the jeep. Kisuke had hit the breaks in time to send Yoruichi and himself flying.

"Great! Kisuke you lost all that money you spent on that jeep!" said Yoruichi.  
"I only spent a small amount of the money on that jeep." said Kisuke  
"Then let's get the rest!"  
"It's in a hollow-baited vault. If you go in there, you'll have to fight lots of hollows."  
"Time for a sidequest?"  
"Time for a sidequest!"

Kisuke and Yoruichi then left on their side quest.

-

Ichigo had managed to block enough kunais to survive, but was tired and had still gotten hit.  
"Come out!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Fine! My blade wants a more direct shot anyways!" The man appeared before him.  
"You're the guy Uryu fought!"  
"The quincy? He was a pushover! But you seem like a tougher opponent, and my zanpaktou is getting a little thirsty."

Ichigo stood up. "Fine then," he put his sword forward. "BAN-"  
"No Bankai here!" shouted the man as he threw a shuriken at Ichigo. He then pulled out his sword and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo tried to block but the man was too fast and had stabbed Ichigo in the gut. "Looks like you aren't so tough after all." He stepped on Ichigo's chest to loosen his blade.

"Wait! I'll beat you!"  
"Shut up!" The man yelled as he slashed Ichigo's chest, blood flying.  
"I'll come back when you're stronger." The man walked away while sheathing his sword. Ichigo struggled to get up. He tried to crawl to get to the man but failed. He flipped on to his back side and fell asleep as he closed his eyes. The world seemed to fade.

-

Uryu got up from where the jeep launched him to after hitting him. "Ow, damnit that hurt!" He took out a bottle of motrin and took a few. He then thought of something. "All those people were asleep, that person must control the sleeping. If I wake them up they are no longer puppets."

Rukia then slashed at Uryu. He felt ice beginning to encase his left arm. "What the hell?"

"Oh I forgot to mention I can take the power of the person I possess and make it stronger. That means I can make infinite ice abilities! Now freeze him to the core!" Rukia slashed at Uryu's right leg. He easily dodged but his leg began to freeze over with ice.

"Rukia! Wake up! You're being controlled!"

Rukia didn't respond. She thrust her sword forward at the ground and ice flew up in a wave at Uryu. He tried to dodge but his ice covered arm and leg weighed him down,"Now I get what they mean when they say it'll cost an arm and a leg!"

"Reign over the Frosty Heavens!"

-

Ichigo woke up in a somewhat familiar room. It wasn't his room, but it wasn't Urahara Shoten. He sat up to look for someone and saw stuffed animals. He then noticed his wounds were gone. He realized he was in Orihime's house. He saw half of a cake next to where he slept. He decided to go back to sleep and worry about it later.

Orihime walked into the bedroom to check on Ichigo. She realized that one of her bras was short distance from Ichigo's head and fainted out of embarrassment.

End.


	8. Icy Marionette

Chapter 8 - Icy Marionette

Uryu couldn't avoid Rukia's ice wave due to his frozen appendages.  
"Damnit!"  
"Reign over the frosty heavens!"

An ice serpent came down and took the impact from the ice wave and it shattered. Ice was rianing down like small hail.

"Hyorinmaru!" A boy with white hair, a soul reaper outfit, and a white sleeveless coat on top was standing there.

"Who are you?" came the puppeteers voice.  
"I am captain of squad 10! Toshiro Hitsugaya!"  
"Then this will be more rewarding!"

The puppeteer appeared. About as tall as Hitsugaya, she had purple hair and a purple skirt with a white shirt. She laughed. "You're tinier than one would expect of a captain! My name is Mary. Mary Onette."

Rukia had traced a giant star on the ground. It began to glow.  
"Tsuki no Mai - Frozen Barrier." A giant light came from the star and shot straight upward.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were burnt while walking back.  
"I can't believe how many hollows there were," said Yoruichi.  
"I can't believe they ate all the money," said Kisuke.  
Tessai ran up to meet them. "I can't believe it's not butter!"  
Kisuke and Yoruichi gave him evil stares.

Uryu opened his eyes and was surprised to be alive. Hitsugaya used his Zanpaktou to absorb all the ice. Uryu back up into a thick wall of ice.

Hitsugaya said, "You can't defeat me with ice, as I can just absorb it and use it as my own weapon."  
"I guess I'll just have to change the ice."  
Rukia swung her blade and dry ice flew at Hitsugaya. He just took it and threw it back and slashed the reishi strings.

She smirked. "You win for now!" She vanished.

Uryu picked Rukia up. He went to question Hitsugaya but the captain was gone.

The sun rose up. Rukia was no longer frozen in sleep. She was resting from the night before. Urahara was setting a breakfast for Rukia. He put it next to her bed while she slept. He made himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up so he could think. In the background Yoruichi was changing. Don't you wish this was a comic instead now?  
-

Orihime was passed out with hocolate on her face. 'Chocolate Rain' was playing, but there seemed to be no source to the music.

Ichigo rolled over in his sleep. Kon in the body of a ragged stuffed sheep jumped in.  
"Ichigo!"  
Ichigo opened his eyes and looked.  
"Ichigo you lucky bastard!"  
Ichigo said, "This isn't what you think! Where's my body!"  
"I remember being forced out and landing in this body."  
Ichigo then grabbed Kon and ripped his head off his new body.  
- Back in the unknown room...  
"How did everything go?"  
"They have a couple of soul reapers, but they're all pushovers."  
"Beware, they have Soul Society's Gotei 13 on their side."  
"We know this, but they won't look for us considering they only saw an attack. They haven't connected us to the hollow disappearances."  
"But the spiritually aware residents of Karakura are starting to. We have to act before they release information to soul society."  
"Fine then. I guess I'll resort to identity theft. I did steal the body of one that had a soul candy in it.  
"It's the soul reaper's body!"  
"Fine then, all we need is an outfit for me."  
"My blade has memorized the shape of his. We will have the best disguise. Just call Soul Society and we're good."

Laughter was a roar in the room.

"Everyone to the operation's assigned tasks. If you do not have a task, you are to hunt hollows."

Everyone left the room.

Ichigo was readying himself to look for his body.

A door then opened out of nowhere and a few familiar Soul Reapers appeared. Hitsugaya stepped up.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are to be captured immediately by the order of Head Captain Yamamoto."

End.


End file.
